How The Invisible Grinch Almost Stole Christmas
by Fancy Face
Summary: A rewrite of the classic - Iman Style!


**Author's Notes:** This is a fic just in time for the holidays! The following fic is a rewrite of the classic children Christmas story: "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" by: Dr. Seuss. I had to change a few things so it would go with the characters from The Invisible Man. I know this fic is no way compared to the original but I just felt like writing it because I thought it would be funny.

**How The Invisible Grinch Almost Stole Christmas:  
By: LOSTwitch  
**

EveryWho Down in the Agency Liked Christmas a lot...

But the invisible Grinch, Who lived just north of the Agency, Did NOT!

The invisible Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be, perhaps, that he was not in sight. But I think that the most likely reason of all May have been that his heart was two sizes too small.

But,   
Whatever the reason, His heart or him not being in site, He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Whos, Staring down from his apartment with a sour, Grinchy frown At the warm lighted windows below in their office. For he knew every Who down in the Agency beneath Was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer, "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!" Then he growled, with his invisible Grinch fingers nervously drumming, "I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For,Tomorrow, he knew...

All the Who girls and boys Would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys! And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! That's one thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! Then the Whos, young and old, would sit down to a feast. And they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!

They would feast on Agency-pudding, and rare Agency-roast beast Which was something the invisible Grinch couldn't stand in the least!

And THEN They'd do something He liked least of all! Every Who down in the Agency, the tall and the small, Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the Whos would start singing! 

They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING! SING! SING! SING! And the more the invisible Grinch thought of this Who-Christmas-Sing, The more the invisible Grinch thought, "I must stop this whole thing!" "Why, for years I've put up with it now!" "I MUST stop this Christmas from coming!"

...But HOW?"

Then he got an idea! An awful idea! THE INVISIBLE GRINCH GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know just what to do!" The Invisible Grinch laughed in his throat. And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Grinchy trick!" "With this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer..." The Invisible Grinch looked around. But, since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop the old Grinch...? No! The Grinch simply said,

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!" So he called his dog, Max. Then he took some red thread And he tied a big horn on the top of his head.

The he loaded some bags And some old empty sacks On a ramshackle sleigh And he hitched up old Max.

Then the Invisible Grinch said, "Giddap!" And the sleigh started down Toward the homes where the Whos Lay a-snooze in their office.

All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. All the Whos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care When he came to the first little office on the top of the staires. "This is stop number one," the old invisible Grinchy Claus hissed And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist.

Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch. But, if Santa could do it, then so could the invisible Grinch. He got stuck only once, for a moment or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue Where the little Who stockings all hung in a row. "These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"

Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, Around the whole room, and he took every present! Pop guns! And bicycles! Roller skates! Drums! Checkerboards! Tricycles! Popcorn! And plums! And he stuffed them in bags. Then the invisible Grinch, very nimbly, Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimbley!

Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Whos' feast! He took the Who-pudding! He took the roast beast! He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash. Why, that invisible Grinch even took their last bag of Who-cash!

Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. "And NOW!" grinned the invisible Grinch, "I will stuff up the tree!"

And the Grinch grabbed the tree, and he started to shove When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.

He turned around fast, and he saw a small Who! Little Hobbesy Who, who knew what the Invisible Grinch was up to. 

The invisible Grinch had been caught by this tiny Who who'd got up and walked around. He stared at the invisible Grinch and said, "Arnaud, haven't you learned by now that you will never win you stupid cow!"

But, you know, that old invisible Grinch was so dumb that he gave up when little Hobbesy Who pulled out his gun and yelled: "Frezze! Don't try to run!" 

The next day the police came and took the invisible Grinch away. Now, the Whos had a very merry Christmas, even the little dog Max who now had a good home where he could stay.

The best part of this story my friend is how it came to a good end...


End file.
